Gemstones
by Amelia Rose22
Summary: Hiei and Kurama are on a new mission to protect a strange girl with some help from the rest of the team. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

Hi y'all! (Yes I did say y'all). This is my first story so please go a little easy on me! I don't accept any flames but I do take any suggestions or advice anybody wants to share. Other than that I hope ya'll enjoy and tell me what you think. Thanks!

"I'm glad you two could make it," Koenma said to the two men standing before him in his office, "We have a problem and need you help."

"We stopped working for you years ago, Koenma," the darker haired of the two told him.

"I know that. You will be paid for this mission if you agree to take it. The mission is one of protection. This young girl is unaware of the amount of trouble she will be facing as she travels to the Mokuro," Koenma said, bringing up a picture of the girl in question on his screen.

"Then let the Mokuro guard her if she is traveling to her," the taller of the two men said.

"She tried, Kurama. Instead of guarding the girl, they attacked her. Fortunately for them, she killed them herself before the Mokuro could get her hands on them," Koenma said, "Mokuro herself has asked for the two of you to guard the girl on her journey. She will also be paying you."

"So you mean that we will be paid twice for the same job?"

"Yes, Hiei, that is what I just said."

"What's so special about this girl and why did Mokuro's men attack her?"

"We are unsure about either one. We do know that it has something to do with gemstones. Even the Mukuro is unsure, either that or she's withholding information from me," Koenma said a tad bit darkly, "But I'm not too worried about it. Since she asked for the two of you, she must believe that you guys can handle. Will you take this job or not?"

"Give us a moment please, Koenma," Kurama said, pulling Hiei to the side of the room where they whispered together for a few minutes while Koenma did some of the never-ending paperwork that came with his job.

"It's just going to be the three of us? Me, Kurama, and this girl," Hiei asked as he and Kurama returned to stand before Koenma's desk.

"That's correct."

"Then we'll take it."

"I was hoping you would say that. She's waiting at the temple in Monanis right at the moment waiting for her new escorts. She's been ready to go for a number of days now, so I'll get Botan to send the two of you there," Koenma said, handing them the communicator and the folder containing any other information they might need, before showing them out the door.

The young woman sighed as she rose from the kneeling position she had been in for the past hour while she was meditating. She was already calm and centered, had been since before she ever reached the temple a month ago, and didn't see why she needed to meditate. But the old priestess had insisted, saying that it would help cleanse her soul of the taint she had gained when she had killed the youkai that had attacked her a few days ago. She had complied with an inner shrug and sigh.

Now that she was done meditating she could do that which truly calmed and centered her, searching for the above ground gems. The ones that she found above ground were special; they called to her, telling her what to make them into. She loved those particular gems and never sold and rarely gave them away. The ones that she did give away, she gave to those that were very dear to her. She had given away these stones to one person throughout her life, her mother, who had passed away a few years ago.

As she left the inner sanctum of the temple and entered the courtyard that opened up to a forest, she took a deep breath of the fresh, incense-free air and was finally able to relax. While she could and would meditate to restore her calm and balance, she preferred to take a walk through a forest or meadow and let her bare feet connect her soul to the earth.

As she walked across the smooth, sun-warmed stones that made up the courtyard, her thoughts wandered to the stones she had found on her journey to the temple where she was to await her escorts. She had tried to convince Mukuro that she didn't need an escort for her journey and always been able to defend herself. But she found out that the Mukuro could be as stubborn as the day was long when she wanted. Now these three stones she had found were very special to her. She had never seen anything them before in her life and she doubted that she would find another. One of the stones was black, the blackest black that one would ever find in a gem. Such a stone would sell for thousands if not millions, except for one thing. It had streaks of the purest white running through it. The second stone was white, with spots of a lush red that only the healthiest of roses would have. The third stone was the purest blue that could only be found in the sky on the perfect simmer's day. While the colors themselves were unusual that wasn't what captured her attention so thoroughly. It was the fact that they gave no indication of what they wanted to be turned into. It was as if they were waiting for something. But what, neither she nor the stones knew. Because of this the stones were kept in a pouch, along with other stones, tied to her belt along with her tools and knives.

As she was thinking about and caressing each of her stones with one hand in said pouch, her feet took her into the forest, to a clearing where there were five life size and life-like figures in various attacking poses. As she neared a brown bear-looking youkai statue that was one and a half times as tall as she was, she looked at it and thought, '_Too bad there's no way to transport them. I'm sure Mukuro would get a kick out of this. I haven't been here all week, why would I come here today. These figures aren't calling to me.'_

As her hand closed around two of her three special stones she got the feeling that she was being watched. When she let go of the stones to grab one of her hidden knives, the feeling passed. _'Now that is odd. Maybe these two are connected to someone,'_ she thought with a frown as she brought the special black and red stones out into the open, one in each hand.

She got the feeling that if these two stones were living creatures, they would be shaking with anticipation. Whatever they were waiting for was watching her. Now that she knew that there were at least two people watching her and that they were connected to her stones in some way she decided to wait them out. Upon making this decision, she put her stones up and moved to the center of the clearing and sat down, intending to meditate on what Mukuro could possibly want from her.

During the next two hours she came up with many ideas, each one more absurd than the last. After finally running out of ideas she left her meditative state and decided to work on a couple of her commissioned pieces. Assuming that her watchers would more than likely do something on her way back to the temple, she discreetly checked to make sure that her hidden knives were easily accessible and left the clearing. Even thought she appeared to be calm, she was alert and cautious. Even with her alert and cautious nature, she still jumped and pulled out two of her hidden knives and went into a battle stance when two men suddenly appeared in front of her.

"Calm down, girl. We're not here to hurt you," the shorter of the two said with no expression on his face.

"Well, you could've fooled me," she said, relaxing slightly in her stance.

"Our apologies. We did not mean to startle you. We merely wish to discuss a few things with you," the silver haired youkai said calmly.

"If that is the case, then we can talk at the temple," she said, putting her knives away and continuing her walk back to the temple.

I hope y'all enjoyed it so far. If ya didn't, let me know what needs fixin'. If ya did, let me know what ya liked. I should have the next chapter up in a week or so. Until then!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! It's me again. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. They mean a lot. Here's the second chapter of Gemstones. I'll leave ya'll to enjoy it. Bye!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

As Kurama was watching Rose manipulate the gemstones, Hiei was looking for the old hag that was the priestess of the temple. He found her in the herb garden that was behind the temple near the infirmary.

"What can I help you with, my child," the priestess asked of Hiei without looking up from her weeding.

"I have questions that need answering," Hiei said blandly.

"I will do my best to answer them then," the old woman said, stiffly rising from her kneeling position.

"The girl, Rose, how long has she been here."

"Just about a month. She was supposed to leave earlier this week but the escort Mukuro sent attacked her while she was on her walk," the priestess answered as she sat down on a nearby bench.

"What does she do on these walks?"

"I do not know. She doesn't tell me."

"You know about her attack."

"Yes. She came back from her walk with many wounds. I made her tell me while I tended to them."

"How many wounds did she have?"

"Quite a number of them, actually. None of them were life threatening but they all bled quite freely. She didn't seem all that bothered by it though."

"Do you know what happened to her attackers?"  
"I assume she killed them. I don't know for sure."

"What is she like?"  
"She's a very quiet girl as far as I can tell. I don't know her all that well. We don't have a lot in common."

"Hn."

_'DragonFire, why don't you and the priestess come on in? Our meal is just about ready,'_ Hiei heard in his mind.

_'As you wish, Fox.'_ "That's all I wanted to know. It's time for our meal. Let's go," Hiei said shortly.

"Ah. Thank you, my child," the priestess said as she rose from the bench, her knees creaking, and heading down the path towards the temple's kitchen.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

After the evening meal was finished and cleaned away, Rose showed Hiei and Kurama where they were going to be staying the night.

"At what time are we leaving tomorrow," Rose asked as she opened the door to their room.

"An hour after dawn," Hiei said after putting his pack down by the door, causing Kurama to look at him sharply.

"Then I will bid you good night," Rose said before leaving the room, "My room is a few doors down if you need anything."

"Good night, Rose," Kurama said to her retreating form.

_'An hour after dawn, Dragon? Are you in such a hurry to get home,'_ Kurama thought to his mate as he got ready for sleep.

_'I am afraid of what Yusuke has taught our children this time,'_ Hiei sent back as he, too, got ready for bed.

_'But that means we won't have any fun tonight,'_ the kitsune thought with a whine.

_'I never said that, Fox,'_ Hiei thought, as he moved near Kurama.

_'But that doesn't give us much time to do anything if we want to be rested in the morning,'_ Kurama said as he looked down at Hiei.

_'So we won't be able to have more than one round tonight, Fox. We'll make up for it later,'_ Hiei said before pulling Kurama down to kiss him fiercely and pushing him down to the futon.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"I hope that you rested well, Rose," Kurama said as soon as the three of them entered the courtyard with their packs.

"Oh, I'm pretty sure that I got more sleep than the two of you," Rose said with a mischievous look in her eye.

"We weren't that loud," Kurama said trying to contain a blush as he heard Hiei laughing at him in his mind.

"Oh, you weren't really. If you were, I'm pretty sure the priestess would have given you a lecture on how you should behave in a temple," Rose said, her lips twitching as they tried to contain a grin at Kurama's nervousness.

"Then how did you…," Kurama said while shooting a glare at both Hiei and Rose.

"I didn't. I've heard of how insatiable youko's are. So I kind of assumed that you did," she said losing control of hiding her grin and began to laugh at Kurama's blush.

"You are in **so** much trouble right now, Rose," Kurama said calmly before running after her as she tried to escape him.

Hiei watched calmly with a small smile on his face from his position in the trees as Rose continued to dodge Kurama's attempts of tackling her as they started their trek to Mukuro's palace.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

There's the second chapter. More of a filler than anything else, I suppose. Again, please review whether it is to tell me what I need to do to make it better or just to tell me what you liked. Until next time!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! It's me again. Thanks to all of you that reviewed (you know who you are). It really means a lot to me. I'm sorry to say that this chapter will be short but you will get to see a little of the bad guys and more information on Rose. So read and review. Bye!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"So what's with the change of heart, Rose," Kurama asked later that night as they sat around their campfire eating their evening meal of roasted rabbit.

"You guys seem kind of nice and it's a long trip to Mukuro's palace, so I kind of thought that I'd make it a little fun," Rose said with a shrug as she ate her share of the rabbit.

"I think that this will be the most interesting escort mission we've been on," Kurama said, thoughtfully as he studied the girl in front of him.

"Ok. So who's Yusuke," Rose said.

"Just about every demon knows who Yusuke is," Hiei said disbelievingly from his perch in the tree behind Kurama.

"Well, I don't. I never had the inclination to linger in town when we needed things," Rose said a bit defensively in response to Hiei's disbelief.

"That's all right, Rose," Kurama said soothingly while shooting Hiei a look that clearly said behave, "We're just surprised that's all."  
"So who is he."

"Yusuke is a bit hard to explain. He can be the meanest son of a bitch on the planet, yet he can be the softest person around. He can be both dense and astute. He is made entirely of opposites," Kurama said slowly, trying to find the right words to describe his friend.

"Yusuke is the toughest fighter on the planet. He defeated the Four Saint Beasts, the Toguro brothers, Sensui, won the Dark Tournament, and nearly won the Makai Tournament," Hiei said blandly.

"You mean he's the spirit detective working for Koenma. Why didn't you say so," Rose said calmly as she got out one of her gems.

_'What is she doing now,'_ Hiei sent to Kurama as he watched the girl get comfortable.

_'Just watch, Dragonfire. It is quite interesting,'_ Kurama sent back as he leaned forward to get a better view on what she was shaping the gem into.

They both watched-Hiei curious, Kurama anticipating-as Rose shaped the stone in her hands into a beautiful piece showcasing a mother comforting her child. They both noticed that her soft smile was a little sad as she gently wrapped the piece and tucked it safely away in her bag.

"You seem a little sad all of a sudden, Rose," Kurama said softly as she readied herself for sleep.

"Some of the pieces that I do are reminders of my mother. I'm still not used to the fact that she's been gone for three years," she said just as softly as she laid on her bedding with her head on her arms.

"I am sorry to hear that. I would've liked to meet the woman who raised such a capable daughter," he said as he called his plants to make his own area comfortable for sleep.

"Thank you for that, Kurama, but my mother was very much into her won privacy," Rose said with a yawn as she closed her eyes and fell into a light sleep. Both men spent the night watching her sleep peacefully without a care in the world.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Where is she," a voice hissed from the darkness causing the four creatures kneeling before it to shiver and shake with fear.

"She is traveling with two of Koenma's spirit detectives, Master," one of the four said shakily.

"Which two."

"The kitsune and the fire demon," another answered just as shakily.

"What happened to her previous escort?"

"They were defeated by the girl. She turned them into statues, Master," the first one said.

"Find a way to neutralize them, Garrick. I want that girl. If I cannot have the mother, then I will have the daughter," the voice emanating from the darkness hissed, laughing.

"Do not fail me in this, Garrick. The girl is not to be harmed. If you fail, you will earn the same fate as your predecessor. You are dismissed," the voice said, obviously bored now that he had given his orders.

"Yes, Master," the four said before making their way to the exit with the utmost haste.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

There you go, folks. The villain has made an appearance but you still don't know who it is exactly, do you? I can be so evil, can't I? I will say that you will learn more about the villain and Hiei and Kurama's life in the next chapter. So until then!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! I know that the last chapter was short, but this one is going to be as short. But this time you get to meet someone knew! As usual if you don't like something or have suggestions, please review. Any flames will be used to roast marshmallows.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"So what's with the change of heart, Rose," Kurama asked later that night as they sat around their campfire eating their evening meal of roasted rabbit.

"You guys seem kind of nice and it's a long trip to Mukuro's palace, so I kind of thought that I'd make it a little fun," Rose said with a shrug as she are her share of the rabbit.

"I think that this will be the most interesting escort mission we've been on," Kurama said thoughtfully as he studied the girl in front of him.

"Ok. So who's Yusuke," Rose said.

"Just about every demon knows who Yusuke is," Hiei said disbelievingly in the tree behind Kurama.

"Well, I don't. I never had the inclination to linger in town when we needed things," Rose said a bit defensively in response to Hiei's disbelief.

"That's all right, Rose," Kurama said soothingly while shooting Hiei a look that clearly said behave, "We're just surprised that's all."

"So who is he," Rose asked as she got out a black and white stone from a pouch on her belt.

"Yusuke is a bit hard to explain. He can be the meanest son of a bitch on the planet, yet he can be the softest person around. He can be both dense and astute. He is made entirely of opposites," Kurama said slowly trying to find the right words to describe his friend.

"Yusuke is the toughest fighter on the planet. He defeated the Four Saint Beasts, the Toguro Brothers, Sensui, won the Dark Tournament, and nearly won the Makai Tournament," Hiei said blandly.

"You mean he's the spirit detective working for Koenma. Why didn't you say so," Rose said calmly as she got out one of her gems after putting away a black dragon statue that she had finished.

_'What is she doing now.'_ Hiei sent as he watched the girl get comfortable.

_'Just watch, Dragonfire. It is quite interesting,'_ Kurama sent back as he leaned forward to get a better view on what she was shaping this gem into.

They both watched—Hiei curious, Kurama anticipating—as Rose shaped the stone in her hands into a beautiful piece showcasing a mother comforting her child. They both noticed that her soft smile was a little sad as she gently wrapped the piece and tucked it safely away in her bag.

"You seem a little sad all of a sudden, Rose," Kurama said softly as she readied herself for sleep.

"Some of the pieces that I do are reminders of my mother. I'm still not used to the fact that she's been gone for three years," she said just as softly as she lay on her bedding with her head on her arms.

"I am sorry to hear that. I would've liked to meet the woman who raised such a capable daughter," Kurama said as he called to his plants to make his own area comfortable for sleep.

"Thank you for that, Kurama, but my mother was very much a hermit," Rose said with a yawn as she closed her eyes and fell into a light sleep. Both men spent the night watching her sleep peacefully without a care in the world.

&&&&&&&&&&&

"Where is she," a voice hissed from the darkness causing the four demons kneeling before it to shiver and shake with fear.

"She is traveling with two of Koenma's spirit detectives, Master," one of the four said shakily.

"Which two."

"The kistune and the fire demon," another answered just as shakily.

"What happened to her previous escort?"

"They were defeated by the girl. She turned them into statues, Master," the first one said.

"Find a way to neutralize them, Garrick. I want that girl. If I cannot have the mother then I will have the daughter," the voice emanating from the darkness hissed, laughing.

"Do not fail me in this, Garrick. The girl is not to be harmed. If you fail, you will earn the same fate as your predecessor. You are dismissed," the voice said obviously bored now that he had given his orders.

"Yes, Master," the four said before making their way to the exit with the utmost haste.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

I know it's short but at least you get to see a little of the bad guy now, right? Anyways, the next chapter should be a little bit longer and you get a fight scene and see what happens when you piss Rose off. Until then!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! Sorry about not updating in so long but I've been busy with school and tournaments. Anyways this my first fight scene, so if anything sounds confusing, e-mail me and I'll try to explain. You get to meet Yusuke and a couple of other cuties, too!! As always, review and tell me how I did. Flames will be used to roast my teachers.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The three travelers steadily left the area that Rose was familiar with and entered a new area where the dangers were as numerous and as plentiful as the area she had left. Rose also noticed that both Hiei and Kurama were traveling faster each day. It was as if they were anxious to be somewhere.

On the fifth day of their journey, Rose suddenly noticed that her escorts had stiffened and were looking off in the same direction. Curious as to what was going on she spread her senses, seeking anything out of the ordinary. She sensed something in the distance but was unsure of what it was. Wanting to know she asked, "What's wrong, guys?"  
"I know that we are supposed to escort you to Mukuro's palace but our home is being attacked and our kits are there," Kurama sad as he made sure he was ready for battle while Hiei did the same.

"Family comes first, Kurama. Besides, I'm going with you. Anyone who attacks kids are on my bad list and need a good ass-kicking," Rose said as she checked her own weapons.

"Do whatever you want, girl," Hiei said before running towards the troubling spot Rose had sensed

"C'mon, Rose. You can follow…," Kurama started to say before he noticed that Rose had followed Hiei and left him behind. Shaking his head he ran after them, towards his kits.

When Rose reached the clearing that Hiei had ran to, she noticed three things. First, Hiei was fighting what appeared to be the leader of the group that were attacking his family. Second, there was a strange man surrounded and being kept away from the kids. And third, there were three of the ugliest demons she had ever seen making their way to the kids.

Upon seeing the three make their way to the kids, she dropped her pack, drew her knives and ran towards them. Upon reaching them she stabbed one in the shoulder and used his body as leverage to jump over them to land between them and the kids.

"Didn't your mothers ever tell you not to pick on kids," Rose asked as she stood there with her knives in her hands, ready to be used, looking like an enraged mother lioness protecting her cubs.

"Now why would she do a thing like that," the one with the shoulder wound said, "She likes children. The younger the better."

"Well, the only way you're getting them is over my dead body," Rose said getting into a more aggressive stance.

"That would be our pleasure," he answered with an evil grin as he motioned his two companions to attack her.

By this time Kurama had entered the clearing and noticed four things. First, Yusuke was fine and was fighting off the six demons that were surrounding him and keeping him from his charges. Second, Hiei was slowly dismembering the largest of the demons, who was clearly the leader. Third, Rose was in front of his kits protecting them from three more demons that were trying to get to them. And fourth, there were two more demons coming up behind her.

As he was running across the clearing the two demons grabbed his kits and started to drag them off, while they were screaming bloody murder. Before he got any closer he heard Rose yell, "Get your filthy hands off those kids, you fucking bastards," as she stabbed one of the three she was fighting in the heart, killing him instantly, and throwing tow knives at the would-be kidnappers wounding them enough so that they slowed down and Kurama was able to catch up to them.

"You will unhand them now if you don't want to die as gruesomely as your leader," Kurama said coldly as he pulled a rose from his hair and transforming it into a whip.

Then as they looked over to where their boss lay in pieces on the ground and his killer stood over it with rage clearly visible in his blood-red eyes, the two kits bit their hands and ran behind their father's legs.

"If you want, Kurama, I can take them somewhere else," Rose said as she came up behind the three kitsune.

"Thank you, Rose. I would be most grateful. Ryuu, Kory, I want you to go with Rose until I'm done," Kurama said, never taking his eyes of the two in front of him.

"Yes, Daddy," the two kits said as they let go of his pants and ran towards Rose who grabbed their hands and walked away form the fights and the dead bodies the littered the ground.

Yusuke had noticed this small female enter the clearing and head straight for the kids. His heart was in his throat for a few minutes until he saw that she was protecting them as good as he would've if he hadn't been surrounded. So he kept a weather eye on her as he fought off the six that had surrounded him.

A few moments later he noticed that Kurama had showed up and after taking in the situation, headed towards his kids. Knowing that Kurama had a handle on the situation he turned his full attention to his opponents until he felt Hiei come up behind him and start cutting them to pieces. After nearly getting cut a few times, Yusuke broke out of the circle, thinking, _'Hiei's too enraged at the moment to distinguish friend from foe. I think I'll leave him to his slaughter in peace.'_

Upon thinking this he heard the girl shout, "Get your filthy hands off those kids, you fucking bastards!"

Turning he saw her throw two knives at two demons that had grabbed the kids while still facing the two of the three she had started fighting. Seeing that Kurama was getting his kids and the girl was finishing her fight he walked over the body parts that Hiei had separated from the leader and headed to where they were.

When he finally reached them, he heard Kurama call her Rose and told his kids to go with her. When he reached her, she had led the kids away form Kurama's fight and the bodies that were littering the ground. The kids saw him and shouted, "Uncle Yusuke!" clearly wanting to run to him but following their father's orders.

"Hey, squirts. You guys okay," Yusuke asked kneeling in front of the three.

"Uh-huh. Miss Rose saved us," the older of the two said.

"It wasn't that big of a deal, guys. Those a---idiots just made me very mad," Rose said with a slight blush, correcting herself.

"It is a big deal. Thank you," Yusuke said rising from his kneeling position, "I'm Yusuke. You're the reason why Kurama and Hiei had to leave."

"Yes. If I had known they had kids, I would've insisted on someone else," she said with a sigh, her gaze softening as she looked at the two boys that were holding her hands.

"Thank you for that, Rose," Hiei said as he walked over to where they were standing.

"Dad," the two boys cried, letting go of Rose and running to Hiei and latching onto him.

"Hello, sons. Are you all right," Hiei asked as he put a hand on each head.

"We're fine, Dad. They came out of nowhere while we were playing with Uncle Yusuke," the oldest said.

"Did they say anything when they attacked?"  
"No. They just attacked, separating me from the kids. I tried, Hiei, but they were using some unfair tactics," Yusuke said apologetically.

"I know, Yusuke. Kurama is done playing, so we can get some information from the other one," Hiei said turning to where Kurama was standing in front of a frozen youkai.

"That's fine with me, Hiei. I want to know who sent these idiots after you kide because when I find them they are gonna pay," Rose said as she walked across the clearing with the rest of the group.

"You all right there, Kurama," Yusuke asked as they gathered around the kitsune.

"I'm fine, Yusuke. Now I want answers," he replied staring at the demon coldly, "Why did you attack my kits?"  
"W-We were or-ordered t-to. O-Our b-b-boss was p-paid a lot of m-money t-to k-kill t-them," the demon stuttered clearly frightened.

"Who paid your boss," Hiei asked.

"S-some s-stranger. N-never saw him b-before in m-my life. I swear."

"What did he look like?"

"She k-killed him. H-he said th-that he w-wanted to b-be here t-to see your f-faces w-when h-he k-killed th-them."

"Which one was it. I killed three of them," Rose said as coldly as Kurama though there was the same fire in her eyes as Hiei's did when he was dismembering the leader.

"Th-the f-first one y-you s-struck. H-he k-kept t-talking about h-how easy it w-would b-be t-to c-capture h-her."

"Her who?"

"S-some g-girl th-that h-his m-master n-needed in s-some ritual. S-she w-was s-special. S-she had escaped th-the l-last attempt t-to c-capture h-her b-by t-turning th-them t-to s-stone," he said causing Rose, Hiei and Kurama to stiffen.

"Who is this master," Rose said stiffly.

"I-I d-don't k-know. H-he k-kept g-going on and on about h-his m-master. Th-that w-was wh-what h-he c-called h-him," came the response.

"I do believe that you are of no other use to us," Hiei said drawing his sword.

_'Are you sure, Hiei,'_ Kurama thought.

_'I'm sure. He doesn't know anything else, Fox. What is she doing,'_ Hiei sent back as he watched Rose walk towards the demon.

Rose was walking towards the demon with a slightly glazed look in her eyes. You got the feeling that she was conversing with someone inside her head like Hiei and Kurama do. But one look at Hiei and you knew she wasn't talking to him. She stopped right in front of him and said in an odd voice, "You have disappointed us, child. We have given you many chances to change your ways and yet you still insist on continuing these evil ways. This act upon the children of one of our favorites is unforgivable. We know who wants our daughter and you will become a message for him to see and understand!"

Then she touched the demon on his arm with one finger and started chanting. From where her finger touched spread a reddish-brown color that seemed to eat everything in its wake. The demon watched in horror as his arm changed color before he started screaming, "What are you doing to me?! Stop it!! I can't feel my arm anymore! Why can't I feel it?! Stop it!!"

His screams continued as his body was covered, leaving his head for last. When the screaming stopped, Rose put both hands on the statue and forced it to change it shape so that the body parts were all mixed up. Then she turned to the males that were watching her and said, "Please do not fear our daughter. She is a good girl but very lonely. In the short amount of time she has known you, Hiei and Kurama, she has come to see you as her brothers. She can not fight this evil that came after your sons alone. Help her, my sons. You especially, Yusuke. She will need your many strengths soon. She will be very tired once we leave. Care for her."

And with that last word uttered, the glazed look in her eyes faded and she said, "What happened? I can barely remember anything," before she promptly passed out.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Well there's the fifth chapter for you guys. Like I said sorry about not updating but I was busy with school, tournaments, and friends/family. Anyways if you have any advice or suggestions, let me know. And I will use any flames to roast my teachers. ;P


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys! Pretty surprised to see me again, aren't you? Well, I figured that since I had so much time on my hands today that I'd update again. Anyways in this chapter you'll learn more about the evil bastard and see a little bit of who Rose was talking to. I won't tell you anything more because that'll just spoil it for you! Remember to tell me if you think it's good, bad, or just needs work. See ya!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kurama walked into the guest room and saw that Rose was waking up. He walked over and sat down on the edge of the bed. As she opened her eyes he said, "How are you feeling? You've been out for a few days."

"A little weak but I'm fine," Rose said as she sat up and leaned against the pillows, "Can you tell me what happened before I passed out? My memory's a little fuzzy after finding about someone called 'the master'."

"Certainly, but first I want to introduce you to Yusuke. He's been watching over you," Kurama said, gesturing towards the window where the young man was sitting, staring outside.

"We already introduced ourselves, Kurama. Please tell me what happened," Rose said glancing towards the window and back.

"Very well. After we found out about the master Hiei was going to kill him but noticed that you were acting a bit strange. Your eyes were slightly glazed over, as if you were talking to someone in your head. When you reached the prisoner you started talking in this odd, resonating voice. It was as if someone else was using your body and whoever it was leaked over to you.

"Anyways, you started talking to him, telling him yow disappointed in him you wee and how the attack on my kits was unforgivable. Then you touched his arm and started chanting. His started to turn to stone and he didn't seem to like that. He screamed at you but you didn't seem to hear him. After he was completely turned to stone you moved all of his appendages around so that it looked like a child had put it together.

"Then you turned to us and asked us not to fear you and to help you to defeat the evil that had attacked my kits. You told us how you saw me and Hiei as your brothers and that you would need Yusuke's 'many strengths' soon. Then it was as if you woke up. You asked what had happened and passed out. Luckily, Yusuke caught you before you hit the ground," Kurama said watching Rose's face.

"Dammit. I didn't want this to happen," Rose said with a sigh as she closed her eyes and rested her head on the wall behind her bed.

"Has this happened before," Yusuke asked coming to stand next to the bed.

"Yes, but never this bad. I've channeled the Goddess before but that was only to do something like what I did in the clearing at the temple. I've never had trouble remembering what was going on while I was chanting."

"I remember a legend from when I was still a kit. I t was about a very rare type of demon that could do what you do, but it's been so long that I don't remember all of the details," Kurama said with a slight frown.

"You're right about the demons but we're definitely not legends," Rose said without opening her eyes, "We usually find a job that let's us work with the earth. Whether its mining, building or carving. We're very close to the earth, some more than others. It depends on the person. If I remember correctly I was the strongest channeler of the earth in eight generations."

"Channel the earth? You mean the person who used your body the other day," Yusuke asked, confused.

"Yes. We call her Gaea."

"She said that Hiei and I were one of her favorites," Kurama said, wanting clarification, "And she called you her daughter."

"Gaea considers all of us her children, but those that are more closely tied to her are her favorites. Kitsune are often her favorites because of the way they manipulate plants. Anybody who has some connection to the earth is her favorites, Kurama."

Before Kurama could ask another question, tow miniature whirlwinds came running in crying, "Miss Rose! You're awake! We've been waiting forever and ever!"

As they jumped on the bed, to get closer to her, Rose opened her eyes and smiled at the two boys that were so happy to se her. The eldest, Ryuu, took after Hiei with a bit of Kurama thrown in. He had white hair with a black starburst above his brow that stood up straight like Hiei's. His eyes wer gold and he was built similar to Hiei. The youger, Koru, was the exact opposite. He took after Kurama in the fact that he had his long hair and build but had Hiei's black hair and red eyes. Both boys were so happy to see that she was awake that they were jumping on the bed.

"Guys! Quit jumping on the bed," Rose said laughing at their antics, "And call me Rose. I've never been a Miss Rose to anyone and I'm not about to start now."

"I thought I told you two to call her Aunt Rose," Hiei said with one arched eyebrow from his position at the door where he had stopped after following his sons in.

"No arguments, Rose," Kurama said, when she opened her mouth to argue, "You're family just like Yusuke is."

Rose looked at the couple and nodded, looking as if she were going to cry. Gaining control of her emotions she turned to the two boys that were still on her bed and asked, "So what were doing while I was asleep, hmm?"

As they told her, Kurama and Hiei looked on with fondness while Yusuke had curiosity in his eyes.

The bird demon walked along the cold dark halls of the castle slowly, fearing what her master was going to do to her when she gave him her report. Her pace slowed even further as she neared the great double doors that led to her master's private chambers. When she stopped in front of the doors and raised her hand to knock the doors opened into the darkness that was the master's chambers. Shoving her fear aside as best as she could, she walked in the room a few paces before kneeling on the stone floor.

"Report," the voice said softly coming from the darkness.

"Rethesa's attempt failed, Master. She turned him into stone and rearranged his parts. She is being taken care of by the Spirit Detectives," the female said clearly, trying not to show her fear.

"And the others that were with him?"

"They were killed, Master. Rethesa was the only one turned to stone," Roufa said, her fear abating when there was no punishment given.

"Where is the statue now?"

"It's still in the Detective's home, Master."

"Is there a way to get it?"

"No, Mast—"

"Master! Please forgive this lowly servant! There is a gruesome statue in the foyer. It just appeared out of nowhere," a servant said kneeling, after he barged into the room.

"We will see," the Master said, finally coming out of the darkness to pass the two kneeling figures.

As his brushed past her, Roufa glanced at him. What se saw made her wonder why he kept to the darkness. Hw was still beautiful. His hear was the most beautiful shade of red she had ever seen. His form was slim and his footfalls were as quiet as a cat's. His robes were expensive silk, the finest gold could buy. His face was god-like. His eyes were green, his lips were red. His skin was the pale of the moon that begged someone to touch it.

As soon as he was far enough ahead, both servant and warrior followed. When they reached the foyer, the Master went up to the statue and studied it. After a few moments he rested a pale, well manicured hand on it. As soon as he touched it the mouth opened and a voice said, "Restami. How do you like my work? Leave the girl and her surrogate family alone. If you continue you will be destroyed, immortal or no. She is one of my specials, although I'm sure that you already knew this, didn't you?"

Then the voice quieted and the mouth closed. Everyone in the hall looked at Restami to see what he was going to do. They knew that whatever he was going to do, it would not be anything good. They were surprised when all he did was stare at the statue and say an undecipherable word that caused it to crumble to pieces.

"Clean up this mess," he said clearly agitated, "Roufa, I want you to capture the girl. I don't care what you do but I don't want to see you again unless you have the girl. Understood?"  
"Yes, Master," Roufa said bowing deeply as the servants around her started to clean the foyer.

"Good, because if I do, you will not survive the meeting," Restami said as he glided back to his chambers.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

I know, I know. It's not very long but there's not much I want to tell right at the moment. You'll just have to wait for the next chapter. I would post it but it needs to typed first and I don't have the time for that right now. I barely had enough time to get this one posted. Oh, well. Let me know what you think. See ya.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello everyone! I know that it's a bit early for me to update but I've had a lot of time lately so I figured I give you guys a treat! Anyways, in this chapter you'll get a bit of history. It's not a very long chapter, only four pages. As always be sure to tell me what you liked, hated, or if you have any suggestions. All flames will be used to make s'mores!!!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Hey, Rose," Yusuke said from the table in the dining area, "Feeling any better?"

"Hey, Yusuke," Rose said as she slowly walked over to the table to sit down in front of him, "Well enough that I got tired of the same four walls. What are you doing?"

"Putting down on paper all the information that we know about the attacker," he said showing her the paper.

"What's these at the side," she asked a few minutes later and pointing to the area.

"I got bored, so I decided to take 'master' and make another word out of it," Yusuke said sheepishly.

"Steram, tesram, rastem, restam. That last one sounds familiar," Rose said with a frown as she tried to remember where she heard it.

"You couldn't have. I just made it up," Yusuke said.

"Its Restami! That's the master's name," Rose said suddenly.

"So you've met him before, then," Kurama said as he entered the room, "You should've let me know that you wanted out, Rose. I would've been more than happy to assist you."

"Thanks, Kurama, but if I didn't do it by myself I wouldn't have known how weak I was. And no, I've never met him before," Rose said as she made herself more comfortable, "I've heard that name whenever I meditate. It always comes with a warning to be careful."

"Meditation is supposed to be quiet. You're not supposed to be talking," Yusuke said with a frown.

"Most meditations usually are, Yusuke. But since I'm closely connected to the earth, I hear it whenever I meditate," she said with a shrug.

"Did your mother ever hear the earth," Kurama asked curious.

"Yes, but whenever I tried to talk to her about what I heard, she would tell me that she wasn't able to hear like I could. She used to have a hard time hearing just one word while I tend to have whole conversations," Rose said sadly.

"Oh," Yusuke said while Kurama looked at Rose thoughtfully, "So what has she told you about this guy?"

"Not much. Whenever I asked she just told me to be careful and keep away from him, so I stopped asking," she said with a shrug.

"Have you tried lately? Maybe she'll tell you now," Kurama said.

"I've been too tired the past few days to meditate," Rose said. "I can always try today, I suppose."

"Sounds like a good idea to me," Yusuke said rising from his seat, "Anything I can do for you?"

"Not really. I just need to be outside," Rose said as she, too, rose from her seat at the table.

Yusuke knew what it was like to be weak after a battle and not wanting others to know it, so he watched her carefully as she made her way across the room to the door that led to Kurama's garden.

When she reached the door she took a moment to catch her breath before opening the door and walking outside, where she took another moment. Worried, Yusuke hurried forward and touched her elbow to gain her attention. When she turned to look at him, he asked, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said with a sigh as she closed her eyes, "It's just that the earth here is so joyous. It's intoxicating."

"Really? I try to make sure my plants are getting everything they need," Kurama said as he leaned against the doorway.

"Yes. By making sure your plants are healthy, you are tending to the earth," she said, a smile forming on her face.

"Any place in particular you want to go to do your meditation," Yusuke asked as he guided her down the path that led further into the garden.

"Any place where I can sit on the grass is all I need, Yusuke," Rose said as she let him guide her to a spot under a flowering tree.

"How's this?"

"It's perfect, Yusuke. Thank you," she said as she sat down, not noticing his blush while Kurama did with a raised eyebrow.

"You're welcome, Rose," he said as he sat down near her.

_'Hmm. Seems Yusuke's finally getting over Keiko's death,'_ Kurama thought to himself as Rose prepared herself for meditation.

When Rose opened her eyes she found herself in the most beautiful garden she had ever been in. _'Kurama's going to be mad that his garden is second,'_ she thought to herself as she turned around to look at her surroundings.

"Well, he's just going to have to get over it, my dear," a beautiful voice said with a chuckle behind her.

When she turned around, Rose found a woman with grass green hair that reached her feet. She had a brown skirt that reached her ankles and had a slit up one side that reached her mid thigh. Her top was an off one shoulder shirt with bell sleeves and cut at the opposite angle to show off her stomach.

"Lady Gaea," Rose said bowing.

"Greetings, daughter. There is no need for that " Gaea said, walking towards Rose and putting a hand on her shoulder.

"As you wish, Lady Gaea," Rose said, rising from her bow.

"This is the first time you've sought me out, daughter. Is there something wrong," the goddess said as she walked among the flowers.

"I'm afraid there is, Lady Gaea. I need to know more about a man called Restami," Rose said cautiously.

"I was afraid of this," Gaea said with a sigh as she sat down in a chair of roses and another appeared, "You had better take a seat, my dear. This is going to take a while to explain."

"As Rose sat down in the chair of roses that across the deity, Gaea seemed distracted. She waited a few moments to give Lady Gaea a chance to gather her thoughts.

"You wished to know more about Restami, correct? Well, let me start off by saying that he wasn't always like this. H was a good boy and one of my favorites. I used to let him get away with everything, hoping that he would eventually change. But one day he did something that I could not forgive."

"What did he do, Lady Gaea," Rose asked softly.

"You have heard of AnaLisea, have you not?"  
"Of course, Lady Gaea. I have been there. It saddened me to see it in ruins."  
"It wasn't always in ruins, my daughter. It was my garden on the mortal plane. Restami destroyed it in a fit of anger because I had said no to him. When he destroyed it, I realized that he was never going to change. So I banished him. He swore to destroy my children and make the last daughter his."

"Make her his in what way," Rose asked apprehensively.

"I do not know, daughter. He never said but I do know that neither you nor I will like it," she said sadly, "You must destroy him. His destruction must stop. He has been doing this for centuries. My children were once plentiful, like the leaves on a tree. Now you are the last. He must be destroyed."

"I will not be his, Lady Gaea. I would kill myself first," Rose said fiercely, "May I come to visit with you again, Lady Gaea? I miss my mother and have no one to talk to about feminine things."

"Of course, my dear! I would be happy to see you," Gaea said joyously, "Tell me, do you still have the katana your mother gave you before she left?"  
"Yes. I never go anywhere without it. Why?"

"Good. It is special. Keep it with you at all times. Now it is time fore you to go. Your new family is worried about you," Gaea said with a smile and a twinkle in her eye.

"Thank you, Lady Gaea," Rose said as she closed her eyes and concentrated on returning to her body.

When Rose opened her eyes again, she found that all the boys were looking at her. Only Ryuu and Koru were not looking at her with worry in their eyes.

"I've been gone a while, haven't I," she said stretching her arms and legs to get rid of the stiffness in them.

"You've been meditating for six hours, Rose," Kurama said.

"Sorry, I didn't realize I was gone for so long. Time must flow differently there," Rose said with a small frown.

"There," Yusuke asked the worry still visible in his eyes but curiosity was showing through.

"Yes, there. I went to see Lady Gaea. I was in her garden, therefore it is sage to assume that I was in a different plane," Rose said with a shrug.

"So what did she say about this Restami," Hiei asked getting to the heart of the matter.

"She knew him. He was one of her favorites that got out of hand. She banished him and he swore revenge on her children, my people. He also said that he would make the last daughter, me, his but didn't giving any specifics," Rose said worry and uncertainty in her eyes.

"She tell you how he could be defeated," Yusuke asked.

"No. All she said was that he was to be destroyed. I agree with her. This guy does not deserve second chances," Rose said fiercely.

"Why? What did he do that was so horrible that Lady Gaea would want him destroyed," Kurama asked curiously.

"Have you ever heard or been to a place called AnaLisea, Kurama?"

"I've heard that it was the most beautiful garden on this earth. Why?"

"I've been there. There's nothing there except for ruins. Nothing can grow there. I've tried. He destroyed it because Lady Gaea had told him no," Rose said, tears glistening in her eyes, "It was her earthly garden, Kurama. It was where she would come to speak to my people."

Kurama looked at her, shock clearly evident on his face as Rose silently cried. While Ryuu and Koru were trying to comfort her, Yusuke knelt behind her, hugged her and whispered something in her ear that not even Kurama and Hiei could hear wit their demon senses, while thinking, _"That bastard's going to pay. Not only for attacking my nephews but for making my Rose cry. Wait a minute. When did she start becoming **my** Rose. I haven't thought about Keiko for months. I guess its time for me to move on."_

After thinking these thought, he said, "Come on, Rose. Let's get you inside. You haven't had anything to eat all day. You must be starving."  
And with that said he picked her up and carried her, with his nephews, who had climbed into her lap, into the house. Kurama and Hiei looked on with a happy smirk on their faces before following him into their house.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Well there you go. That's all I have for this chapter. I don't remember what the next chapter will hold for you guys. I write all my stories out in advance. That is until I get writer's block. I hate those things. Anyways, remember to review. Bye!


	8. Chapter 8

Hey everyone! Thanks to everyone that reviewed. It helped a lot in getting me in gear. This chapter is more of a filler than anything else, I guess. Tell me what you like, hate or suggest. Thanks!! All flames will be used to roast my roommate!!!!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Hey, Kurama," Yusuke said a week later as he came up to him as he was teaching his kids.

"Hello, Yusuke. Rose is with Hiei," Kurama said with a slight smile and his eyes twinkling.

"Uh, thanks, Kurama," Yusuke said with a blush, "What's she doing with him?"

"Training. She has a katana. Hiei says she's fairly decent with it and could improve with the right training."

"I didn't know she could use a katana. Why did she use knives instead of the katana," Yusuke asked as he sat near Kurama to watch his nephews play.

"I believe that she feels more comfortable using knives than using her katana," Kurama said, "You should test her, Yusuke."

"I thought that you already tested her, Kurama," he said with a frown.

"I did. But I still think that you should test her. I believe that you will be very surprised. I know I was," Kurama said.

"Hmm. I think I will. Are they at Hiei's clearing," Yusuke asked as he rose from his spot on the ground.

"Yes. Hiei should be done training her," Kurama said as he hid a smile at Yusuke's predictability.

"Thanks, Kurama. See ya later," Yusuke said as he left Kurama and headed for Hiei's clearing.

When he reached the clearing, he stopped to lean against a tree to watch the training. Rose was standing in the center of the clearing wearing a pair of pants like Hiei's and a long sleeved shirt that exposed her stomach. You could clearly see that she had been worked over by the sweat soaked clothes and hair. She was panting harshly and her grip on her katana was firm but shaky. Hiei on the other hand was breathing calmly, barely sweating and his grip on his katana was firm. He was wearing only his training pants and boots.

"That's enough for today, Rose," Hiei said as he sheathed his sword, "You've gotten a lot better. You never did explain why you wanted me to train you."

"Lady Gaea told me that my katana was special and that I should keep it with me all the time," she said sheathing her katana and falling onto her back on the ground.

"In what way," Hiei asked, looking over to where Yusuke was standing.

"She didn't say. She was smiling and seemed to be laughing at an inside joke, so I don't think its going to be anything bad for me," Rose said.

"Hn. What is it that you need, Detective," Hiei said.

"Kurama suggested that I test Rose's fighting skill," Yusuke said with a shrug as he walked towards the two.

"Let me rest a moment before you start in on me, will ya, Yusuke," Rose said, as she levered herself up on one elbow.

"Sure. We can talk about stuff while we wait," Yusuke said walking over to where she was laying, as Hiei left the clearing.

"So what did ya want to talk about," Rose asked as she flopped back down on her back.

"I dunno. Anything you can think of," Yusuke asked as he leaned back on his elbows and watching her out of the corner of his eye.

"Well, you know just about everything there is to know about me. But I don't know anything about you," Rose said as she closed her eyes.

"Well, fair's fair, I guess. Let's see. I'm half-human and the descendant of Raizen. I started the Makai tournament a few years ago. I used to live in the human world with Kurama, Hiei, Kuwabara, and Keiko. Keiko was my best friend and I loved her a lot. But she chose someone else and I've finally accepted it and moved on. Kuwabara used to be on the team until Koenma chose another team when we left the human realm," Yusuke said, "Since then I've been taking care of Raizen's old territory and seeing my nephews."

"Hmm. I didn't realize demons could live in the human world," Rose said opening her eyes and sitting up.

"Most demons can't because they don't know how to behave themselves. There are a few demons that do, but they are very rare," Yusuke said with a shrug, "All right, let's get started."

"Huh?"

"You had a chance to get your second wind, so let's get started," Yusuke said holding a hand out to her.

"Oh," she said getting up, "but it's more like my tenth wind."

"I'm not surprised. Now I've seen what you can do with your knives, so I don't want to see them out," he said as he got into position, "This is just going to be hand-to-hand stuff, got it?"

"I got it," Rose said as she, too, got into position with a sigh.

They fought each other for three hours, beating the hell out of each other, before Kurama came to get them for dinner. When he reached the clearing, he stood in the shadows watching them. Both fighters were bruised and bloody. They were so exhausted that they could barely stand, yet they kept going. Deciding to save them from themselves, Kurama stepped into the clearing and said, "All right, you two. You've been at it for three hours. It's time to eat."

"Not until someone wins," Rose said, throwing a punch at Yusuke's face.

Rolling his eyes at the two stubborn idiots in front of him, Kurama walked up to them and kicked their feet out from under them.

"There. I won," Kurama said, "Now get up and get to the house. You both need to eat. Neither of you have eaten all day."

"Yes, Dad," they both said getting up and walking out of the clearing.

"And make sure you clean up before you get to the table," he yelled after them as he, too, made his way home.

"Want to race," Yusuke asked as they slowly walked through the trees.

"Yusuke, we're having a hard time just walking. There's no way we can run," Rose said, rolling her eyes and shaking her head at him.

"Heh. I guess you're right," Yusuke said sheepishly.

"Yeah, I guess I am."

They walked a few minutes in silence before Yusuke said, "You know, you're pretty good."

"So are you," Rose said.

They fell silent as they thought about their fight. It wasn't until they reached Kurama's garden that they spoke to each other while splashing some water on them to rinse the worst off.

"Maybe you could show me that trick you used to get out of my grasp, sometime," Yusuke said taking off his shirt and soaking it in the water.

"If you'll show me that move that numbed my arm," Rose replied as she filled a bucket and dumped its contents over her head.

"Deal. We should do this again, don'tcha think," Yusuke asked as he put his shirt back on.

"Yeah, but not until this situation is over," Rose said wringing out her hair.

"Agreed. Now let's get something to eat. I'm starving," Yusuke said, turning towards the house and waiting for her to catch up.

"So am I. I wonder what we're having," Rose said as she started walking towards the house.

"Whatever it is, you can be sure it's good," Yusuke said, falling in beside her with his hands clasped behind his head.

"True," she answered as she opened the door that led to the dining room where Kurama, Hiei, and the kids were waiting.

"Hurry up, Uncle Yusuke," the boys cried, "We've been waiting forever for you and Aunt Rose to get here so we can eat."

"Sorry about that, guys. We kinda got carried away," Yusuke said sheepishly.

"I bet you did. Now sit down," Hiei said shortly.

They sat down and began to eat the meal Kurama had made. Hiei and Yusuke were discussing fighting and training techniques while Rose and Kurama discussed plants and the earth with Ryuu and Koru putting in their questions and opinions into both conversations. After the meal was over, Hiei and Kurama took the boys outside to wear them out before bed while Rose and Yusuke cleaned up the mess. Once the mess was cleaned, they went outside to spend some time with their nephews.

When both boys started slowing down and yawning, Kurama said, "Alright, time to go to bed. Tell everybody goodnight."

When they started arguing, Rose cut in and said, "C'mon you tow. Let's get you in bed. As soon as you're in bed, I can go to bed. I'll help you, okay?"  
"Okay," they yelled as they grabbed each of her hands and dragged her towards their room.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Well, that's it for today. Remember to review and let me know what you thought of it. Next chapter you'll get to see a little more of Rose's abilities and Restami's anger. Till then!!!


	9. Chapter 9

Hey all. Like I said last time, this one's a bit of a doozy for Restami, Rose and Gaea. Not much to say really. Just that the story is almost over. I hate that. Anyways, when you're done please review. Flames will be used to make s'mores!!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Daddy, Daddy," Koru and Ryuu yelled as they ran up to Kurama, "Come quick. We caught something big!"

"Where is Yusuke? He is supposed to be watching you two," Kurama said, turning from his plants to gaze down at his sons.

"We left him while we were watching Dad train Aunt Rose," Ryuu said, "One of our traps went off and we went to see what we had caught."

"Next time get one of us to go with you," Kurama said as he let his sons drag him off, "Where is it at?"

"It's near the clearing where Dad trains. Nobody realized that something was over there, Daddy," Koru said excitedly as he continued to pull on Kurama's hand.

As they passed near the clearing, Kurama sent to Hiei, _'Dragon, you might want to stop your training and follow us. The boys said they caught something big.'_

_'We're right behind you, Fox,'_ Hiei sent back.

By the time Kurama reached the clearing, Yusuke, Hiei, and Rose were waiting for him. They all looked to where the boys were pointing and found Roufa entangled in their vine trap. When Roufa saw that Rose was with them she paled and struggled harder to free herself. Noticing her reaction, Rose said calmly, "Struggling makes it even worse, if you haven't figured it out yet."

"Do you know her, Rose," Yusuke asked curiously.

"Nope. Never seen her before but I'm pretty sure I know where she's from," she answered, walking towards the captive with her katana drawn.

"Where," he asked moving up behind her.

"Restami sent her to watch us and to try and get me and take me to him. Isn't that right," Rose said tapping the point of her blade on the woman's shoulder.

"How do you know my master's name," Roufa asked surprised.

"Hellooo. I'm the last daughter of the Lady Gaea," Rose said, "You don't think she'd send me into battle with the bastard without the details, do you?"

"But that's not important," Rose said, not giving Roufa a chance to speak, "What is important is where Restami is hiding."

"I will never tell you that," Roufa spat.

"Tell me, did you see the statue that we sent to your master," Rose asked and at her nod, "How would you like to be a statue that's even worse than that, hmm?"

"Hold on a moment, Rose," Yusuke said, laying a hand on her shoulder, "There's no need to be so harsh. I'm sure she'll tell us if we ask nice enough. Besides, you've go the kids to think about."

"She won't do that, Yusuke," Rose said, turning to face him, "Besides, they were present for the first, I'm sure they can handle this one."

"She's right, Yusuke," Kurama said from where he was standing with the boys who were watching avidly, "They're not like the kids you're used to. They are demons after all."

"Besides, she couldn't tell you even if she wanted to, Rose," Hiei said casually from his position near his family, "It's a spell where she knows but if she tells anyone without the caster's permission, she dies slowly from the inside out."

"Which means the caster is probably Restami himself," Rose said with a sigh, "But we still can't let her go. She's just going to try and fulfill his orders again."

"What should we do with her, then," Yusuke asked, his thumb rubbing back and forth on her shoulder, without him noticing but Kurama and Hiei did.

"I think we should send another message to Restami," Hiei said, "Do you know where the other one was sent?"

"No, but I can find out," Rose said closing her eyes and dipping a hand into one of her pouches.

_'Hello, my dear. Is there anything wrong,'_ Lady Gaea's voice rang through Rose's head.

_'Greetings, Lady Gaea. I'm afraid there is. It seems that Restami didn't believe us and sent another after us,'_ Rose answered in her head, her hand caressing a blue and purple stone.

_'I take it there is only one, then.'_

_'Yes. She is by herself.'_

_'She? Ah, it must be Roufa.'_

_'Roufa?'_

_'Yes, she was one of my daughters long before you were born. She was seduced by Restami's promises and joined him in his banishment. Do you mind if I speak with her for a moment?'_

_'Not at all, Lady Gaea,'_ Rose said opening her eyes and looking at Roufa.

Roufa noticed that Lady Gaea was present and started shaking. Yusuke noticed her reaction and asked, "Is everything all right, Rose?"

"She's fine, Yusuke. I'm just borrowing her body for a bit," Lady Gaea said without looking at him, "Greetings, Roufa, daughter of Elsa."

"Greetings, most holy mother, Lady Gaea," Roufa said still shaking, though her voice was firm.

"You have been gone for a long time. Do you wish to return? You were never banished, my dear. I had no quarrel with you."

"I am content, Lady Gaea," Roufa said head bowed.

"Very well. DO you still wish to harm my last daughter, then, by continuing to follow his orders?"

"I would never harm you daughter, Lady Gaea, but I have no other choice. If one of the males in this clearing would end my life, I would be most grateful," she said, her head still bowed.

"A moment, Hiei," Lady Gaea said as Hiei started drawing his katana, "Tell me, Roufa, daughter of Else, what did you think I meant by home?"

"Where the rest of your children reside, Lady Gaea," Roufa said, raising her head curiously.

"My dear, Rose is the last of my children. When I said home, I meant for you to be with your family again."

"But, they are…."

"Yes, that is exactly what I meant."

"Please, Lady Gaea. I miss them so much," Roufa said, tears streaming sown her face as she looked at her with pleading eyes.

"As you wish," Lady Gaea said taking Roufa's face into her hands and starting a chant.

A few moments later, the chanting stopped and with a flash of light, Roufa disappeared. The vines she had been encased in dropped to the ground with a thud. With a grin and a wink at Yusuke, Lady Gaea left and Rose blinked before saying, "You guys look a little confused. Care to fill me in?"

"Uh, sure, I guess," Yusuke said, staring at the spot Roufa had disappeared from, "Lady Gaea just sent Roufa, the girl we had captured to her family, who I'm assuming are dead. Is that even possible?"

"So that's what she meant," Rose said softly, before saying louder, "Yes. Lady Gaea can do that. She is a goddess after all."

"Oh," Yusuke said as they all left the clearing.

On the walk back to the other clearing, Yusuke suddenly smacked his forehead and said, "Dammit! We still don't know where Restami's castle is."

"Lady Gaea mentioned that," Rose said, "I'll have to look at a map later, if you have one. Lady Gaea gave me an image of where it is on a map."

"Certainly," Kurama said, taking Koru and Ryuu to one side of the clearing to work on their plant skills.

"Now let's get back to our training, shall we," Rose said to Hiei as she held her katana in a defensive position.

"With pleasure," Hiei smirked, bringing his own katana to bear.

"Aah," yelled a voice just before a resounding crash was heard behind an oak door.

Outside the servants of the castle heard the noise and moved even quieter as they did their duties. Behind the closed doors Restami could be found trashing his quarters.

_'How could this have happened! I planned for everything. There is no way that bitch could have had anything to do with this,'_ Restami thought as he paced his now ruined bedroom, _'I made sure Roufa couldn't go anywhere without my knowledge. The only place I can't know about is The Realm of the Dead. She's there but how? She didn't kill herself, she was to at peace for suicide. Only Gaea could have sent her to her family. But I could have sworn that Gaea had banished her along with me all those centuries ago.'_

After a few more paces Restami looked around his room and grimaced at the damage he had done. Not wanting to deal with the servants, he waved his hand and everything was back to its original condition and place. Satisfied, he sat down in his favorite chair and rested a chin on one fist.

_'It seems that Gaea is taking a personal interest in this. How can I turn this my way? Let's think about this. What do we know? She's very protective of her family. Hurt any of them and I know she'll get her revenge for that. It's safe to bet that she'll have a grudge. Can I use that against her? If I can get her mad enough, I could. But I'm not going to her. She can come to me. Now how do I get her here? I need a trap. None of my subordinates can handle this task. I'll have to do it myself then. To get her here, I need to take something precious to her. If she's anything like Gaea, that means family. Those brats should do it. I need to get those brats here without a lot of fuss. The question now is do I want them to see me take them or not,'_ he thought, staring off into space.

Koru and Ryuu were playing and practicing there skills in the clearing while their parents were training with Yusuke and Rose. Even though the adults were busy they were still aware of what the two boys were doing and would stop what they were doing to correct a move or technique. Restami took note of this from his position amongst the trees closest to the two boys.

After a few minutes, he walked calmly through the trees and grabbed each boy by the back of their necks. Both cried out which caused all four adults to stop and look over.

"Unhand them," Hiei growled making a move towards them.

"Ah-ah, my dear friend. You wouldn't want me to accidentally poison them, do you," Restami said with an evil smile as he gestured with a finger on each hand, showing off the poison tipped fingernail that was pressed into their necks.

"What do you want, Restami," Rose asked as Yusuke and Kurama restrained Hiei.

"Ah, my dear Rose speaks. I'm disappointed in you. I would've thought that it would be you they were restraining," he said with a dramatic sigh.

"Oh, don't worry, Restami. I'm just as pissed off as Hiei is. I just happen to know that you have something twisted planned, that's all. Now what do you want," Rose said, crossing her arms as her eyes started bleeding red.

"You're spoiling my fun. Oh well," he said with a shrug, "I've decided to put an end to my game. You are all invited to my castle, where you can get the boys back if you win. Otherwise, you'll lose them and yourself to me, Rose. You can bring them with you if you want. I doubt that they'd be much help, though."

And with that Restami sank into the earth with Ryuu and Koru.

"We are going with you, Rose. No arguments," Kurama said coldly.

"Wasn't about to, Kurama. You still have that map," Rose asked as she left the clearing and headed towards the house.

"Yes," Kurama said following her with Hiei and Yusuke bringing up the rear.

"Good. If there's anything you need, you'd better get it now, because after I look at that map, we're leaving," rose said as she entered the house.

"Here you go," Kurama said placing the map on the table, "While you're looking at that I'll get my seeds."

Unrolling the map and placing weights on the corners, Rose leaned over and searched the map for the spot that Gaea had shown her.

"Found it," Rose said a few moments later as Kurama entered the room, "It's not far from here either."

"How far," Yusuke asked, looking over her shoulder.

"Its right here," she answered pointing to a spot that was about an inch from where they were.

"Holy shit," Yusuke said, eyes widening, "How could we not have known about this?"

"He's really good at hiding, Yusuke," Rose said, as she checked her weapons.

"We checked the area out before we moved here, Rose," Kurama said, "We didn't see a thing."

"He's had ten centuries to perfect his skills, Kurama," Rose said as she started out the door.

"It doesn't matter how long he's had to perfect his skills. He will die," Hiei said with hatred clearly burning in his eyes.

The others seemed to agree as they followed Rose out of the house and silently made their way to Restami's castle.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Damn, Restami's being a pain in the ass. Oh, well, he gets it next time. Only two more chapters to go and then it'll be over. Tell me what you think and I'm sure that the next one that I write will be better!


	10. Chapter 10

Hey, folks! In this chapter you all get a big fight scene. But I will admit that it is more than likely horribly written. I hate writing fight scenes! I love to read and watch them but I can't for the life of me write them. Like I said at the previous fight scene, if it's confusing let me know and I'll try to make it clearer. Anyways, read and review when you're done.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Restami stood at the window of his room, grinding his teeth and trying not to lose his temper. _'How can they stand their incessant whining? Makes me glad I never had any kids,'_ he thought scanning the area outside his walls for any movement. After a few minutes he saw Rose and her friends emerge from the forest. Turning away from the window, he strode over to where the children were huddled next to his chair and said with an evil smile, "Your family is here. You can watch as I kill them. Then I can do whatever I want with the two of you. I must admit that you both are cute, I'm sure that I can use you for something."

This caused them to go silent as Restami sat in the chair they were huddled against. There was an occasional sniffle but for the most part it was silent.

_'Thank god,'_ Restami thought with an inner sigh, _'Why didn't I think of that before?'_

"So what's the plan," Yusuke asked as they left the woods.

"Go in, get our boys, and destroy the bastard," Rose said standing before the outer wall of the castle.

All three men could hear the anger that was just waiting to come out in her voice. They looked at each other but Yusuke was the only one who asked, "How do get in then?"

"We go through a door," Rose said as she laid her hands on the wall and closed her eyes.

About a minute later, the stone began to melt around her hands. First it melted all the way through before widening to allow someone to pass through. As soon as she was done, she opened her eyes and turned to the men behind her saying, "Now we have a door."

They looked at her for a moment, before they nodded and passed by her. Yusuke was the last and squeezed her shoulder before joining Hiei and Kurama on the other side of the wall. Once they were through Rose followed and stood next to them as they stood on front of Restami's army.

After looking around, Rose said, "Well, let's get started, shall we? We've got a lot to go through before we reach our boys."

They made noises of agreement before they drew their weapons and charged forward. They had practiced together so much that they knew what the others were going to do, so they never got in each other's way. When they finally stopped moving a few minutes later, the courtyard was a mess. There were body parts, whole bodies, and blood all over the place. As the four stood among the carnage, the few demons of Restami's army that remained turned and ran.

Not caring whether they stayed to fight or not, Rose, Kurama, and Yusuke turned to Hiei. Knowing what they were wanting him to do, he tore off his bandana and opened his jagon eye. He was silent for a moment before saying, "They're with Restami. Follow me."

As he ran off, the other three followed behind. After many twists and turns, Hiei stopped before an ornate oak door.

"They're in there," he said, putting a hand on the door to open it.

He was thrown to the other side of the hallway, where he slammed into the wall and slid to the floor dazed. Kurama rushed over to him to make sure he was alright, while Yusuke got ready to use his spirit gun. Before he could fire a shot at the door, Rose laid a hand on his arm and said, "There is more than one way to open a locked door, Yusuke."

As he lowered his arm, she walked up to the door and put her hands on the seam where the door met the wall. Kurama and Yusuke watched as she closed her eyes and concentrated on the seam. They noticed that while they could feel her youki destroy the seam, they could not see any effect on the seam. A moment later, Rose opened her eyes and pushed the door open with her sword. The door fell to the floor inside the room. Hiei awoke from his daze to the noise the door had made when it fell. After getting up and joining his companions, they all entered the room.

The first thing they noticed was that Restami was sitting in an ornate chair with Koru and Ryuu huddling next to him. He was sitting in the chair with his chin braced on a fist as his other hand caressed the boy's heads.

"Get away from them, you bastard," Yusuke yelled, finally losing control and turning into his demon form.

Restami laughed as he got up and walked forward a few paces, "And just what do you think you could do to me, half-demon? Don't tell me you actually think that you can destroy me, do you? Better people have tried and failed, my dear boy."

"Cut the crap, Restami," Rose said, placing a hand on Yusuke's arm to try to calm him, "We both know that you will die today, so why don't you just make things easier on yourself and give up already."

"You honestly think that you can defeat me, daughter of Gaea," Restami said with a raised eyebrow at her audacity. At her nod, he said, "I'll make a deal with you, Rose. I'll let the brats go if you fight me, one-on-one."

"Done," Rose said without thinking about it.

Surprised at her quick answer, Restami turned to the two boys and said, "You're free to go to your fathers."

And with that said, they shot off like rockets to land in their fathers' arms where they were comforted. Seeing that they were all right, Rose stepped away from Yusuke and drew her sword and a knife. Before she could go further, Yusuke grabbed her shoulder, turned her to face him and said, "Be careful, Rose. I don't trust this guy."

"Don't worry, Yusuke. I don't trust him either," she said before reaching up and kissing him.

"Aww, isn't that sweet," Restami said at their display of affection, "Are we going to fight or not?"

"Don't worry, Restami. You'll get your fight," Rose said, turning away form a slightly dazed Yusuke.

"Good," he said, as he drew his own sword.

They faced each other and waited for the other to move. After a few minutes, Restami lost his patience and moved forward bringing his sword up to strike her down. She calmly blocked that strike with her knife and swung her own sword at him, causing him to jump back to avoid having his stomach sliced. He circled around her trying to find an opening, while Rose followed his movements calmly with her weapons at the ready. After a few minutes of circling and not finding any openings, Restami decided to make one.

Restami rushed forward, sword ready to strike, but instead of hitting her, he feinted and kicked one of her legs out from under her, sending her to one knee.

She quickly brought her sword up to block the blow that was aimed at her head and stabbed her knife into his thigh, just missing the major artery. Cursing at her, he shoved her back, which made her lose her grip on her knife, and made another swing at her. She rolled out of the way and grabbed the sword with her free hand. As soon as she touched the sword, pain shot up her arm, making her scream and let go of the sword.

"What the hell did you do to that sword," Rose asked, getting up and shaking her arm out.

"Do you like it," Restami said with a smile as he turned the sword so that it could be seen from all angles, "I've worked very hard on this sword. The only blood that it has ever tasted was that of Gaea's children."

"The sword is in pain, you ass! Are you so dead to your senses that you can't feel it," Rose asked, moving to attack him.

"My dear Rose, I have been dead to Gaea for the past ten centuries. Why wouldn't my senses be dead," he answered blocking her attack and giving her a small cut on her upper arm.

The blade and gem in the hilt glowed red at the first drop of blood on it. Seeing the glow, Restami grinned evilly and renewed his vigorous attacks, while Rose did her best to defend herself while trying to get another knife out. When another swing of Restami's sword cut her thigh, Rose gave up on the knife and started defending herself vigorously, but just couldn't seem to keep up.

Restami kept at her until she finally landed on her butt with her sword knocked out of her hands. He held the tip of his sword to her throat and said, evilly, "Well, well. It seems like I win, doesn't it? I guess that means I get my prize. I've already thought about it and my prize is you. I get to do whatever I want to you. How does that sound, hmm?"

"You can rot in hell, Restami. I'd rather die first," Rose said spitting in his face.

"I thought you might say that," Restami said, drawing the sword back before shoving it forward at her neck.

Rose rolled out of the way and towards her sword, picking it up as she got to her feet. Restami stumbled a few steps before turning towards her with a snarl.

Rose knew that she needed to do something about Restami's sword but was unsure of what to do. Suddenly she heard Gaea's voice saying, _"His sword is of the earth, daughter, corrupted as it may be. Remind the sword of its true home and true calling. You know what to do."_

After a few minutes of thought and dodging Restami's attacks, Rose's eyes widened as she remembered that her mother used to sing to the mountain whenever it got temperamental. Deciding to give it a try, Rose started singing the song her mother used to sing, while dodging and parrying Restami's attacks.

"What is she doing," Yusuke asked as he watched her sing and fight at the same time.

"I don't know, Yusuke," Kurama said, his arms around Ryuu, "I do believe that she's found a way to counteract that sword, though."

"What makes you say that, 'Rama," Yusuke asked his eyes still on Rose.

"Restami's sword isn't glowing so brightly. Whatever she's singing, it's affecting the sword," Hiei said as he held Koru close to him.

"Shut up, you bitch," Restami said swinging his sword at her neck.

Rose blocked the strike and only sang harder as she retaliated. After a few more minutes, she saw that Restami's sword was quiet. Judging the timing of Restami's attacks, Rose carefully set herself for the next step. She made sure that while she was busy inside herself a small part of her attention was focused on Restami and the fight. After a few minutes of preparation, Rose looked at Restami and smiled.

Restami faltered at the smile and stepped back wondering what she was planning. Then he noticed that Rose had sheathed her sword and was smiling even bigger than before. Smirking at her he said, "So you've finally accepted your fate? About damn time, bitch."

"Why? Are you getting tired of not being able to hurt me any more than these minor cuts on my arm and leg," Rose taunted, her smile growing even wider as she calmly stood in front of him with her hands at her sides.

"No. I'm getting bored playing with you," Restami said with a bored look on his face.

"C'mon, Restami," Rose said laughing, "The only one who was playing was me."

"You bitch," Restami said finally losing his temper and thrusting his sword forward into her stomach.

While her family yelled, Rose smiled, grabbed the blade and started pulling towards her. When she got as much as she could from her position and with Restami still holding onto it, she started walking forward.

"You're surprised, Restami," Rose said as she finally stood in front of him, her hands on his pushing the rest of the sword into her body, "You shouldn't be. I am the last daughter of Gaea, you know."

And with that said the hilt of the sword disappeared into her body. Restami looked at her with fear in his eyes, as he noticed that Gaea was present in the girl in front of him.

"My son," Rose/Gaea said with a serene expression.

"Mother," Restami breathed as he sank to his knees in front of her, "I'm so sorry."

"I know, son of my heart. But you have been very bad and my brothers and sisters are very displeased with you. I cannot dissuade them from their choice of punishment."

"Its okay, Mother. I am ready to receive my punishment. I know that I deserve this because of all the things that I have done. I wanted to stop but I was so afraid." Restami said a small smile on his face.

"There was never anything to be afraid of, my dear child," Gaea said with a tearful smile. She turned her head to the side as if she was listening to someone before she looked back at Restami and said, "It is time for you to go, Cherished One. I will make your crossing as painless as possible."

"I know you will, Mother. I love you," he said closing his eyes and leaning into her hand as she laid it on his forehead.

"I love you, too," she replied a single tear rolling down her cheek as she, too, closed her eyes and started singing softly.

Restami's smile grew and he seemed to grow content as he listened to her singing. After a few minutes Restami fell to the floor softly. Gaea was standing in front of Restami's body before she turned to Rose's new family and said, "Please do me a favor and give my son a proper burial. Rose will know what to do. She's done it before. All she will need is your assistance."

She turned back to Restami and knelt beside him. She leaned forward and kissed his forehead gently before getting back up and walking to Yusuke. Looking up at him, she said, "You're going to have to catch Rose again. Once I leave, she is going to pass out again."

Yusuke nodded and wrapped his arms around the woman he had come to care for as Gaea closed her eyes and left Rose's body with a sigh.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

All right, folks. That's the end of this chapter. The next chapter is the epilogue and therefore the end of the whole thing. I'll be sorry to see it go. So tell me what you thought about it and I'll try to accommodate everyone. Flames will be used to fry my brothers!!


	11. Chapter 11

Good morning, everyone! I'm sorry to say that this is the epilogue of my little story. I am quite pleased with how it came out considering that it is my first story. Well, read and review! Flames will be used to roast my teachers!!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Sorry for making you wait so long, Lady Mokuro," Rose said bowing to on e of the rulers of Makai as she stood in the study of the castle, "There were some personal matters that needed to be taken care of."

"Hmm. The situation has been resolved, I hope," she answered as she continued to look out the window at her soldiers.

"It has been, Lady," Rose said rising from her bow, "I am curious to the reason why I was called."

"Ah, yes. I figured you might," Mokuro said turning away from the window to look at Rose, "Tell me, how well do you know Hiei's family?"

"Very well, Lady. I have traveled with Hiei and Kurama and have lived with them and Yusuke this last month," Rose said a small frown marring her features.

"That is good. Here is what I want from you," Mokuro said, moving to stand before her desk, "I want likenesses made of the whole family."

"Where will the y be displayed, if I may ask," Rose said distractedly.

"In my private rooms, why?"

"I have many ideas but I know that Hiei would have a fit over some of them if they were displayed in public," Rose said focusing on Mokuro, "Is it safe for me to assume that I have free say to how it will be done?"

"Yes. Do you have any other questions you would like to ask of me?"  
"I have heard Ryuu and Koru call you Aunt Mokuro. Is it safe for me to assume that you are quite close to them?"

"Yes. I assume that you already have something in mind, then," Mokuro said.

"Yes," Rose answered with a smile.

Suddenly they heard a noise coming from the courtyard. Curious, they both walked to the window and saw that Yusuke was going through Mokuro's army with little effort. With a heavy sigh, Rose said to Mokuro, "Sorry about that. I told him to behave. Obviously he didn't. I'll go and take care of this if there is nothing else, Lady Mokuro?"

"That's all I have for now. I take it that he's always like this?"

"Whenever he thinks I'm taking too long," Rose said as she opened the door.

"Have you mated yet?"

"Yes. We've been mated for about a week," she answered with a slight blush.

"Congratulations, my dear, and welcome to the family."

"Thank you, Mokuro," Rose said as she left the study and headed for the courtyard.

Once she arrived at the courtyard, she noticed that while Yusuke was fighting the whole army, he wasn't killing anyone. Exasperated by his behavior, she strode forward saying, "Yusuke Urameshi!! You stop that right now!!"

Yusuke immediately stopped his fighting and made his way to his mate who, he noticed, didn't seem very happy to see him. When he was standing in front of her, he said, "Hi, babe. Miss me?"  
"No, I didn't, Yusuke. I was having a very pleasant conversation with Mokuro and you had to go and do this," Rose said, waving her hands about to indicate his fight with Mokuro's army.

"Sorry, babe, I got bored. It was either do this or find you and do things that I'm sure you don't want anyone to see," Yusuke said with a smirk.

"God, you're incorrigible," Rose said with a small smile as she headed for the gate.

"What do you expect? I'm mated with an earth channeler."

"What does that have to do with anything," she said with a frown.

"Watching you work turns me on. Why do you think that every time you work I'm always wanting to get you into bed," Yusuke said with another smirk.

"I figured as much," she said with a sigh as she ran through the forest to their home.

_'You do realize that you are going to be the one that is going to breathe new life into your species,'_ Gaea said softly into her mind.

_"I figured as much, Lady Gaea. I guess it's a good thing that I love kids and want a big family, then, isn't it?'_

_'Very true. Oh, by the way, you're pregnant,'_ and with that said Gaea left Rose tripping over her feet in surprise.

"What's wrong, Rose," Yusuke asked holding her close to him.

"Nothing. Mother just surprised me with some information," she said with a sigh.

"What kind of information?"

"I'm pregnant."

"YOU'RE WHAT?!!!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

And that's the end, folks. Thanks to all of you that stayed with me through the whole thing. There might be a sequel but I'm not sure. I've got a few ideas rolling around in my head but I think that I'll let them develop a bit before I put anything to paper. So I'll see ya'll next time! Bye!!!


End file.
